Boda a lo WeasleyGranger
by Victoria H Brooks
Summary: Aquí vengo con mi versión de lo que habría sido la boda de Ron y Hermione. Es un regalo del AI para Dani Valdez
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Mi AI es... Dani Valdez. Espero que te guste.**

 **Los personajes son de JK Rowling, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Tanto en la casa de los Weasley como en la de los Granger se había estado notando el nerviosismo colectivo en cada rincón, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley se casaban, y siendo ambos parte del famoso Trío de Oro, esta boda era el acontecimiento del año. Todo había sido cuidadosamente preparado, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Los Granger tenían como costumbre desde hacía siglos, preprarar pequeñas trampas para el novio hasta llegar a la habitación más alejada de la casa, que era donde se encontraba en este caso Hermione: Con usa sonrisa perversa, John Granger había pedido a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hija, que pensara en algunas jugarretas que pudiera hacerse con magia. Así que ambos se dedicaron una tarde entera, a espaldas de todos, a pensar en las trampas que podían hacerle, y tras pensar Harry en lo que podían hacer, decidió hacerle 3 jugarretas.

Para empezar, Ron tendría que encontrar las llaves de la casa en algún lugar del patio trasero de la casa, que estaba completamente vallada, dando privacidad con respecto a los vecinos. Lo siguiente vendría cuando llegara al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, Harry se encargaría de hechizar el pasillo para Ron creyera que éste estuviera lleno de arañas y por último se encontraría con una aparente ultima habitación de la casa, donde realmente en la pared de la izquierda había una puerta corredera, pero a la que harry le había lanzado un hechizo ilusorio haciendo parecer que no había marcos de puerta, solo una pared lisa.

Así que dos días antes de la boda, Harry y Ginny dieron la excusa de salir a cenar a solas por el Londres muggle y se dirigieron a casa de los Granger para realizar los pertinentes hechizos, previa autorización del ministro, que era Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tras terminar, cenaron allí mismo, y partieron pronto al n.º 12 de Grimould Place, donde habían estado viviendo desde que se habían casado el año anterior.

A la mañana del día siguiente, mientras en la Madriguera se estaban ultimando detalles, en la casa de los Granger se estaba cociendo lo que John Granger estaba deseando ver. Harry y los gemelos llevaron a Ron a casa de los Granger donde se le había comunicado previamente que debía entrar en la casa para buscar a Hermione, la cual estaba en la habitación más alejada de toda la casa, pero que para ir a por ella debía pasar por tres pruebas.

Primero debía encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal de la casa, solo le dijeron que estaba en el patio trasero, así que mientras los gemelos, John y harry se cruzaron de brazos sonrientes, Ron se puso manos a la obra, buscando la llave, estaba usando el hechizo convocador, pero ésta no aparecía, así que supuso que estaba encantada para evitar ser convocada y pasó a su plan B, lanzar un hechizo localizador para ver a dónde debía mirar. Tras buscar más de una hora, al final vio que estaba en una maceta cubierta de tierra, la cual tras vaciarla, por fin pudo ver por qué no había salido volando cuando la convocó, estaba fijada al fondo de la maceta con fiso(celo) mágico, que impedía salir volando cualquier cosa a la que estuviera pegado.

Una vez pudieron entrar en la casa, Ron empezó a sudar, temblar y a buscar una salida cuando vio el pasillo por donde debía buscar a Hermione, ¡estaba lleno de arañas!, pero se encontró a sus hermanos, su casi suegro y a Harry parados detrás de él con una ceja levantada. Estaba aterrado, pero si John veía que era capaz de cruzar ese pasillo en busca de su novia, se daria cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta cruzar un pasillo lleno de arañas, a las cuales todos sabían que les tenía fobia, así que armándose de valor, cruzó el pasillo corriendo topándose al final con lo que parecía una habitación vacía.

\- Es la última habitación y está vacía- dijo Ron sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí que hay otra habitación,- respondió Harry- la puerta está camuflada entre estas cuatro paredes.

Bufando por lo bajo, Ron empezó a inspeccionar la sala, viendo después de un buen rato, que en una esquina, un lado parecía tener un pequeño hueco, apenas perceptible para el ojo humano, y tras intentar abrirla presionándola, John se apiadó de él y le dijo que era una puerta corredera y que solamente debía delizarla hacia la derecha, y tras hacerlo finalmente pudo reunirse con Hermione, la cual se estaba partiendo de risa junto a su madre, ya que todas las peripecias estaban siendo grabadas en tiempo real y ellas lo habían estado viendo a través de una pequeña pantalla de televisión.

Como terminaron a la hora de almorzar, comieron en casa de los Granger y después se fue cada uno a su casa para prepararse para el día siguiente.

* * *

 **En esta historia Fred no muere.**


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin llegó el gran día y Ron Weasley, atacado de los nervios, se despertó a las seis de la mañana. Intentó dormir durante dos horas más pero le fue imposible, así que incapaz de coger el sueño, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su madre, que había empezado a hacer la comida para la boda y a medida que iba terminando cada plato le iba poniendo encantamientos estáticos para conservar la comida hasta la noche, ya que la ceremonia era a las cinco de la tarde.

A medida que iban pasando las horas se iban poniendo todo el mundo cada vez más nerviosos hasta fue hora de empezar a arreglarse. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron el señor Weasley y Harry, que se metieron en la habitación de Ron para ayudarlo a arreglarse, todos irían de chaqué, un traje muggle que Hermione se empeñó en que llevaran los hombres, las mujeres irían con vestidos largos.

Habían decorado una gran carpa con flores en tonos claros y cintas de color azul oscuro. en el extremo más aleajado de la puerta habían colocado el altar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y de ahí a la puerta se colocó una alfombra de color rojo a modo de pasillo. A cada lado del pasillo habían colocado sillas para que se sentaran los invitados durante la ceremonia. Cuando ésta terminara, las sillas y la alfombra desaparecerían para dar lugar a las mesas y sillas que usarían para el convite.

Los Weasley iban acomodando a los invitados que iban llegando, y unos minutos más tarde llegaron todo el ED juntos salvó Cho Chang no tenía relación con el trío y Colin Creveey, que había muerto en la batalla final. Al final llegaron todos los invitados, y tras sentar a todo el mundo, Ron llegó al jardín de los Weasley y caminó hacia el altar para esperar a Hermione.

Tras quince minutos, llegó el coche donde iban los Granger y tras aparcar en el borde exterior de donde habían montado la carpa, empezó el show. Empezó a sonar la música y por la entrada a la carpa aparecieron Hermione Granger del brazo de su padre, Hermione iba espectacular, con un traje de corte sirena que la sentaba como un guante. Al llegar al altar, John, el padre de Hermione cogio la mano de su hija y se la dio a Ron en señal de aceptación. A continuación se sentó en unas sillas al lado del altar, que iban destinadas a los padres de los novios. Tras eso la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, que dirigió la ceremonia al ser el Ministro de magia, dedicó unas palabras a los novios, a los que conocía desde que eran adolescentes, y tras un corto discurso, hizo las preguntas previas al sí quiero.

\- Ronald y Hermione, ¿habéis venido aquí libremente para uniros en matrimonio?- Empezó Kingsley.

\- Sí, hemos venido libremente- respondieron ambos a la vez. - ¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas? - sí, lo haremos- volvieron a contestar. - Y por último ¿aceptarán a los hijos que lleguen y los educarán de acuerdo con la ley de la magia? - Sí, los aceptaremos- contestaron por tercera vez.

Tras ésto, llegó el momento del consentimientos entre ambas partes.

\- Repite conmigo Ronald-, prosiguió el Ministro.

-Yo, Ronald, te tomo a ti, Hermione, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en la prperidad y en la adversidas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-, dijo Ron con voz nerviosa y provocando las lágrimas de casi todas las invitadas femeninas.

\- Y ahora repites tu Hermione-.

\- Yo, Hermione, te tomo a ti, Ronald como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en la prperidad y en la adversidas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-,dijo a su vez Hermione después de respirar hondo para relajarse.

En ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir, y desde el público se escuchó -¡vivan los novios!-, provocando la risa de todos y el enfado de la Señora Weasley, ya que los que habían gritado habían sido Fred y George.

\- ¿Puedo seguir?-, preguntó Kingsley con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, ministro- dijo Molly Weasley enfadada después de darle una colleja a cada gemelo.

\- Bueno, para terminar, llegó el momento de los anillos, Ronald, repite conmigo mientras la pones el anillo:

\- Hermione, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

\- Y ahora tú Hermione:

\- Ronald, acepta este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

\- Con el poder que me otorga la magia, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer- terminó diciendo Kingsley, -ah, y puedes besar a la novia-, remató entre risas viendo la ansiedad de Ron por besar a su recién estrenada mujer.

Tras el espectacular beso del nuevo matrimonio, Kingsley dijo:

\- Levantaos para poder poner las mesas del banquete.

* * *

El convite siguió su curso y tras terminar éste, los invitados fueron acercandose a los recién casados dándoles la enhorabuena. Para amenizar la fiesta, los gemelos Weasley habían encendido unos fuegos artificiales que duraban cinco horas y en el que se podía leer "Ron y Hermione". A modo de música habían contratado un grupo famoso que se había formado poco después de la guerra y que en la actualidad era uno de los grupos más importantes del mundo mágico.

Todo el ED y el equipo de Quiddich capitaneado por Oliver Wood se arremolinaron al rededor de la pareja y fueron dandoles la enhorabuena, entregándole unos obsequios que fueron trasladando con magia a la que sería la nueva casa del joven matrimonio. A modo de sorpresa, Dean Thomas había creado un escudo familar para los Weasley-Granger, se trataba de un león dorado con las inciales de ambos entrelazadas, en un fondo rojo, se lo había entregado en dos objetos, en un cartel cuadrado y en sello para lacrar cartas. Eso emocionó a ambos, ya que no lo esperaban.

Tras ésto, empezaron a bailar y se unieron a la pareja, Harry y Ginny para hacerlo los cuatro juntos.

\- Cuidado con mi hermana, algo indebido y nuestra aventura con Voldemort te parecerá unas placenteras vacaciones-, soltó Harry de repente provocando la cara de susto de Ron y la sorpresa y molestia de ambas chicas.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y tras un largo y emocionante día, los invitados empezaron a retirarse y la pareja recién casada puso rumbo a su luna de miel.


End file.
